


Her Angel

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Tekken
Genre: Angel Asuka, Because just about everyone wants Angel Asuka, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: In a world where Devils are unleashed and live among us, causing chaos and destruction, an Angel will have to rise to combat these creatures. However, once awakening is very rough, so must Asuka Kazama experience firsthand. Fortunately... she has a partner to comfort her in such a hard time.





	Her Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dear reader. My name is Sun Kasai and before you read this I believe I need to address something.  
> This story is actually pretty old by now. I wrote a lot of stuff over on Fanfiction. net and decided to expand over to Archive of our own too. This however... brings some problems. For example bringing around 30 different stories over. Ill be sitting here a while.
> 
> If you find some problems with my writing style rest assured that it gets better with time... at least I hope
> 
> There are probably a few weird phrasings but I wont correct it. I am proud of what I wrote even my mistakes so yeah. Ill go down with my mistakes.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Pain…

There was so… much… pain…

"S-Stop it…" Asuka pleaded, her voice barely above whisper to whatever force it was that made her go through this torture.

" _ **You cannot deny your destiny."**_  A light voice spoke in her head, almost with pity.  _ **"The Devils are unleashed upon this world. You saw them with your own eyes. In times where Hells demons walk among us an Angel needs to be present."**_

Another wave of pain came over her, her back was the worst of it. As if thousands of needles were all at once pushed into her body. She let out a small scream with what little power she had left, fading in and out of consciousness from all the agony.

"Please…make it stop... help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lili let out a groan.

Thirty minutes.

She needed THIRTY MINUTES simply to buy some groceries.

" _Curse the language blockade."_  she thought somewhat bitter. It has been three weeks since she moved into the Kazama household after her loss against her rival Asuka Kazama. She had hoped that in moving in with her beloved nemesis, she might be able to gain something from observing her fighting style (among other things). Of course she didn't just march in and demand to be accepted. She paid of all the bills the Kazama's had left for the repairing of the Dojo and the Hospital bills of her father. She did her best to make sure Asuka had no reason to not want her around. Well… less than it was possible to not want her girlfriend around.

Lili had been feeling something for the Japanese the first moment the two of them fought. She had contemplated the possibility of developing a crush… but it simply didn't go away. It took meeting her for the second time during the sixth tournament that she realized she had actually fallen for the Mediator. Naturally she didn't know how to act upon those feelings, so after some soul searching and some talks with Sebastian, the closest to a best friend she had, she made up her mind and aimed to confess her feelings. She found out where Asuka lived and visited her, telling her how she felt. Understandably, Asuka was shocked and told Lili to wait for her reply. Than some days later, she had received a call from the Osaka native. She had stated that even if she didn't know for what… well 'Team' she played, she couldn't deny that there was some kind of strange attraction between them. She ended up agreeing to a 'Test'. This so called Test would end up blooming into what was probably the most fulfilling relationship Lili ever had in her life. There was still the deal the two had of keeping their relationship a secret though, but aside from that she was very happy with how things turned out. Moving in with her might be pretty soon but Lili found herself justified. After all, it's not like anyone could see them between closed doors.

Lili had to press her hand on her mouth to not fall into a mad giggle. Of course she had… thought of these things after a while but they never actually… did it. Or anything that would get into that direction for that matter. She shook her head to get rid of any indecent thoughts. She didn't move in with her just in hope to lay with the Japanese fighter. She genuinely loved her and wanted to see where their relationship could go.

But… her plan had some more difficulties.

Her Japanese was… let's say lacking. She knew the basics but she still had problems when talking to other Japanese, hence why it took so long for her to buy the things Asuka told her too.

That was another thing… Asuka was not like most people. She rather did things herself and she wanted that if Lili where to move in with her that she would do the same. Against popular believe, Lili was far from the typical rich lady. She valued her independence so she had no problems with doing some housework. In times like these, she really wished she could just ask Sebastian to buy groceries, but it would be worth it. Eventually she just ended up focusing back on the task at hand.

"I really hope Asuka-Chan will be happy with the things I bought. Maybe this house soup really will make her feel better." At least that was what Lili hoped. See, Asuka had become more and more sick over the last few days. It has reached a point where she couldn't even leave her room. Honestly it was worrying. Every attempt to get her to a Doctor was met with a lot of resistance. Ultimately Lili gave up and instead just tried normal Household medicine, including the most infamous of all, Soup.

Opening the Door to her and the Osakan home, which currently only was a home for the two of them, she quickly went to unpack and prepared Asukas meal. She as well found herself remembering something from not too long ago. It was, so traumatic to watch. One of these things that would always be in the back of your mind and at times where it was least wanted would come forth again, like a Predator comes out to hunt for its prey.

She and her Rival had watched a Movie as it happened. A livestream to the G Corporation, A purple Demonic looking figure. Something that could only be described as the Devil Incarnate. She shuddered at the Memory. Asuka looked even more Horrified than she was, not that she could blame her. It was… hard to forget that.

Shaking her head, she did her best to suppress the Memory again and instead focused on the meal in front of her. Not much later a big bowl of Teriyaki soup was finished. She took it in her hands, flinching a little from the heat before grabbing a Towel and carrying the Bowl with it, making the mental note to warn Asuka of the warmth. Walking up the stairs, a rather… sick feeling was building up in her stomach. Lili had no idea why, but this feeling that something bad had happened was building up inside her. She couldn't place her finger on it. This knot in her stomach, not unlike one a young girl would have when she was caught stealing cookies, just didn't want to go away.

Reaching the Door, Lili knocked three times on it, with a certain grace she was proud of. "Asuka-chan your Meal is ready~!" she practically sang, with a cheerful Tone.

No reply.

She waited a full minute before trying again.

"Asuka-Chan I said your Meal is ready!" she tried again.

Yet again no reply.

Lili was starting to get annoyed. She went to ask again, "Asuk-"

" **GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Only to be interrupted by a heart-breaking scream.

Lili was shocked by the sheer intensity of that cry. The combination of rage, grief, fear and pain chilled her, sending waves of fear and sorrow down her spine. Fear of the source for that cry and sorrow for who could have hurt someone that much that they end up unleashing something like this. Than some rational part of her mind remembered who was in this room in front of her. The fear now transformed, not anymore because of what was the reason but more fear for her beloved rival.

"Asuka!?" she shouted, completely forgetting the formality. The bowl of Teriyaki soup was forgotten, thrown on the floor where it shattered into tiny pieces. Lili couldn't care less for the meal she carefully prepared. The one it was meant for had priority. "Asuka what is wrong!?" she screamed while grabbing the doorknob, pushing and pulling it. She cursed at the realization that the Door was close.

" **Aaaaargh! GWAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Asuka what is going on in there!? Let me in!" she screamed at hearing another one of these pained screams escape the Mediators mouth, pounding fiercely on the door.

"S-Stay away." a weak reply from the other side. One that held Lili's heart in a chokehold. She never thought Asuka could even make sounds like these. "I am NOT going away. What is going on!?"

"Please just… don't come in!"

Lili was far beyond simply being worried by now. Something was tormenting her girlfriend and she would be damned if she would just let her suffer alone. "That's it!" Completely ignoring Asukas wishes in favour of trying to help her, she broke the hinches of the door with a powerful kick. In a haste she ran in…

Only to stop seconds later. Gasping, she put both her hands over her mouth, in disbelieve over what she was seeing.

In front of her, laying on that mattress the usual Japanese slept on, was the figure of Asuka. She was curled up into a fetal like position, blood drops covering her whole body and torn clothes lying around, some loosely remaining on her body. The mattress was soaking with Blood, ASUKAS Blood. It was a… horrible sight. One that Lili couldn't even imagine in her Nightmares.

But what stood out most where the pair of bright, white, Angel like wings sprouting from the girls back. Some dried Blood clinging onto the Feathers.

"Oh… my god." Lili muttered, unable to force real words out. As if on Autopilot she walked forward, kneeling down before the girl. "Asuka." the Monegasques muttered, hesitatingly reaching forward to the suffering girl. Her wings where in front of her, making a sort of shield and preventing Lili from seeing her face.

"Stay away… please." a plea barely above a whisper. It was breaking Lili's heart.

"What… happened?" she asked, hesitating, as if there was the danger of her voice alone shattering Asuka like glass.

"I…I don't know. It just happened. I don't know how or why but… please… don't… stay away. Don't see me like this."

"Like what?" Lili asked in a gentle and caring tone.

Asukas body shook violently and she sobbed into her hands that covered her face. "I am a Monster, just like them."

That was where Lili realized something. Wings sprouting from the back, just like the Demon they saw on TV. Honestly Lili had no idea what to do right now, she was just as helpless as Asuka was but she knew that she had to do something. "Calm down Asuka-Chan. It's okay." she soothed, reaching out for one of the white wings. Stroking it slightly she pushed it out of the way revealing some of Asukas body beneath. "How… how can you say that? This is h-horrible. Just… just go." She stuttered, normally she was composed but going through the traumatic experience like that was enough to break anyone's confidence.

"I should go? Why?" Lili continued while grabbing the other angelic wing and pushing it aside, which completely reveals the shaking Asuka. The winged girl continued to sob. "You really question that?"

"Yes I am." her hands made contact with Asukas, grasping them and slowly, as if to remove precious porcelain, pushing them away from the girls face. Tears streamed down from panic filled eyes that only showed the sheer Horror Asuka felt right now. This numbing, fear and Terror, driven by confusion and pain, as well as guilt of the things she might do.

"But… But I-"

"I am questioning, why my own girlfriend would question me to go away. Why she would ask of me, of all people, to leave her alone when she is clearly in pain." She continued to speak, taking Asukas face in her hands, brushing away the continuous stream of Tears. "But… I am like him. A monster."

Lili made Asuka raise her head and look her straight in the eye. Her earth brown eyes made contact with Lili's ice cold blue ones. Her gaze was earnest and with conviction. "You are NOT like them. You are NOT like a Mishima. You are the most honest, helpful and just person I ever came across. You are the most amazing person I ever met Asuka. You are arrogant yes and you can be brash sometimes but you are NOT a Monster. Don't you dare for even a single second believe you are one."

Asuka was honestly speechless at Lili's words. Was she being serious? Here she was a sobbing mess with things that could belong to a Demon and that girl just stood here with her and wanted to help her? "Lili I…" she tried to force words out but was interrupted by her Partner, who gently put her arms around her, being especially careful to not touch her sore wings. Grabbing the back of Asukas head she made the Japanese burry her head into her own neck, combing through brown hair.

"It's all alright Asuka-Chan." she whispered in her ear, "I know this must be confusing to you, I am fairly confused as well I won't lie. But it is okay." Asuka didn't believe her words. "Nothing is okay Lili. Wings aren't okay. I don't…"

"Look I know you are worried and shocked, but well make it through this okay?" she interrupted Asuka.

Wait… we?

"What do you mean with we?" she muttered into Lili's neck. Lili just laughed at this slightly, planting a kiss on Asukas forehead. "Asuka I love you. When you love someone you love them unconditionally, Why do you think the vow for marriage is 'In good and bad times'? You're not alone with this… new condition."

Asuka sighed, did… did Lili actually meant that? "I love you to Lili but this-"

"Is something we deal with together." Lili finished for her.

Asuka was absolutely stunned. She knew the girl loved her but this!? Either Lili was a complete idiot or she was just way in over her head. Despite that, Asuka was touched. She was deeply moved by Lili's vow. Enough that she actually returned the hug. It was more of clinging on to Lili like she was a life line but a hug nonetheless. She led out some more tears, letting out her fear and pain the new Angel like wings caused her. Lili remained with her, always having this oh so soothing voice.

After some more minutes Lili eventually broke the hug and made Asuka look into her eyes again. This time she was focused and calculated. "Look I tell you what we do. I am going to the bathroom and grab some sponges to get that blood of your wings. Than well wrap some fluffy blankets around you, I'll make another bowl of Teriyaki soup for you and well watch one of these Comedy's you like and tomorrow I call one of the associates of my Father. He is a scientist that once worked for the Zaibatsu and he might know how to handle your new… condition best. Needless to say you're going to sleep in my Futon for tonight. I am not about to let you sleep in this bloody mess. Okay?"

Asuka found herself starring into ice blue eyes for a little while longer before replying. "Okay."  
On Lili's face formed a gentle smile as she nodded and kissed Asuka on the lips, catching her off guard but as well calming the Angel girl.

Lili than hurried and walked into the small bathroom of the Household, getting her hands on some of the soft sponges she filled a bucket with water and went back to Asuka, letting her mind wander in the meantime.

Honestly… she always viewed Asuka as somewhat of an Angel. The way she fought raw but with a certain grace that came from years of perfecting her Fighting style, like an Arc Angel in a war. The way she flew through the air when she drove her bike on a reckless stunt drive, like an Angel flew through the air. The way she could hold kindness for even the weakest creatures like small animals, birds and cats, as if an Angel who cared for beings lesser than herself.

Maybe… this was just the next step?

Another step of Asuka becoming the Angel Lili always view her as.


End file.
